


Mind Games

by nekare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare/pseuds/nekare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus shags Regulus in order to get back at Sirius from the Prank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006, omg, this is so _old_.

A week after Snape almost dies, Remus sees an opportunity when he spots Regulus looking at him from across the hallway, hands on his pockets. Regulus doesn’t quite smile as their eyes meet, but Remus does as soon as he turns his back to the other boy. A smirk, and a plan.

Anything just to get back at Sirius.

\---

Sirius has tried to apologize more times than Remus remembers, soft words as he kneels outside the curtains of Remus’ bed, notes hidden in each and every single one of his books, extra food saved for him after every meal.

Remus doesn’t allow it. He leaves the room as soon as Sirius enters, breaks the notes and holds himself back not to hit him every time his mouth opens.

James and Peter say nothing, although he can see them biting their lips as if they couldn’t wait to tell him to cut it out already. Thing is, Remus _will_ forgive Sirius. He knows it, just as he knows that he will turn into a beast in less than three weeks time. It’s not a question but a fact, and that doesn’t mean he has to like it.

So he decides to have some fun before he does.

\---

Seducing Regulus is easier than he had thought.

The boy is intense, painfully alive; all cutting sarcasm and that appealing curl of the lips whenever he’s amused.

He is everything Sirius is and everything he’s not at the same time, and Remus can’t quite decide if that’s what makes him like him more.

\---

An interlude at the library, Remus casually reaching up for the same book Regulus is (pressed tight together with goosebumps on the back of the neck), and bantering with less insults than the usual by the ‘Magical Injuries’ aisle. They laugh over ‘Ten Ways to Heal the Warts on Your Back’, somehow tense and unnatural, but they’re both staring for too long, and breathing too fast so it doesn’t really matter.

Regulus brushes his knuckles against Remus’ as he goes away, and it feels like an invitation.

\---

Sirius tastes like mint-flavored toothpaste, Remus remembers against his will as he kisses Regulus for the first time under a tree, just at the edge of the forbidden forest. He presses harder against the pale boy as a flicker of guilt passes through him, and tells himself that Sirius is the one that’s supposed to be feeling guilty. Then, Regulus opens his mouth, shoves his tongue down Remus’ throat and Sirius fades to a distant memory.

Regulus’ hands are in his hair, not in a quite gentle fashion as Remus moans against his mouth. Remus puts an arm against the tree’s bark to brace himself, Regulus starts toying with his tie.

“I never thought I’d snog a Gryffindor,” says Regulus as their lips are still touching, eyes dark and pupils dilated.

“There’s always a first time for everything,” Remus says dryly.

Remus mainly tries keeping his eyes closed, because he knows the thought of dark hair and gray eyes should disgust him after the last full moon rather than arousing him as it does.

They’re both late for their respective classes.

\---

Sirius notices something that night, and he frowns as the love bites across Remus’ neck become visible when he takes his shirt off.

Peter whistles, asks for her name, and as Remus smiles cheekily and puts on a mysterious attitude, he can see Sirius bite his lip from out of the corner of his eyes, as if he was trying to stop himself from speaking. Remus goes to bed satisfied.

Let him wonder, and let him regret.

\---

The four of them walk to the Charms classroom, Sirius trailing after the other three – only James would walk near him with pity. Their group dynamics have been completely messed up for weeks already, and Remus sometimes wonders if they’re ever going to heal. He hopes so, for all of him not exactly helping the cause.

“Trouble in paradise, my dear brother?” Comes Regulus’ voice from behind them, and they all turn to find him walking slowly with his hands on his pockets. He’s the picture of calm, and Remus struggles against the old instinct of scowling and the new one of honestly-concerning delight.

Sirius actually _snarls_. “Fuck off, Regulus.” The plan is working, Sirius has been too enraged for the last few days to even fake his usual cool.

Regulus laughs in a low voice, shaking his head a little. Sirius is standing tense with fisted hands, looking as if he’s about to launch at his brother. “Sorry, but no. I actually have business with Lupin here.” Regulus says as he moves his chin towards Remus, face giving away nothing.

Remus arches an eyebrow. The rest of the Marauders turn to look at him questioningly, even Sirius, who hasn’t so much as looked at him in the eye since the full moon. Remus stares at Regulus in silence for a few moments, and the tension between them is almost tangible. He finally shrugs. “Go ahead without me, I’ll catch up in a bit.”

James frowns, opens his mouth to say something, but Regulus has already turned around and started walking down the hallway, confident that Remus would follow, and Remus does exactly that, not giving the others any chance for questioning.

Regulus leads him through the empty corridors. Remus walks some steps behind him, and they don’t speak at all. The dark-haired boy suddenly turns around and grabs Remus’ tie, drags him into a choked kiss – quite literally - that steals his breath away. He’s not entirely sure how, but he suddenly finds himself inside a small room on the third floor, the same one that his friends and he and puzzled over its use while making the Marauder’s Map.

“Wha-” he starts to say, and Regulus shuts him up with a hand down his trousers. He stifles a moan, and decides he’s not about to complain. There’s not a single source of light in the room but the tiny sliver of yellow filtering from the edge of the door, and it’s hard to believe it’s only ten thirty outside, when other people are listening to class and sending notes. Both of them mutter _Lumos_ at almost the same time, their wands are still in their robe pockets, and the cloth makes the light look muted and eerie.

He fucks Regulus against the stone wall, his shirt hanging from his shoulders, stained with sweat, and he almost forgets to imagine a different kind (albeit the same coloring) of skin under his fingers.

“I’m revenge, aren’t’ I?” Regulus asks just moments after his orgasm.

“Yes,” Remus says without thinking, still panting, and it’s not until he comes with a sigh that he realizes what he’s said.

Regulus smirks when he sees Remus bite his lip. “I _like_ that,” he says, and Remus vaguely wonders just how Sirius’ family can be so bloody fucked up.

\---

“So, what did my asshole of a brother did, anyway?” Regulus asks from his bed in the Slytherin dungeon, naked and groggy and with his right hand dragging the sheet up to his neck in a sleepy gesture Remus knows he doesn’t quite control. He’s curled up on his right side, his back still completely seeable.

Remus stops knotting his tie, standing up at the end of the bed, and he lifts his eyes back to Regulus. “This has nothing to do with your brother,” he lies.

Regulus smiles with his eyes closed. “It has _everything_ to do with my brother, Lupin. Admit it.”

“Why should I even bother to tell you, then?”

“Yeah, why…” Mutters Regulus half asleep, and Remus leaves quietly.

\---

Remus shags Regulus for a month, fast and angry and mostly, in the dark. He’s not entirely sure of what he’s doing, but it feels too good to be stopped.

But then the guilt returns, and he suddenly knows he’s just about to forgive Sirius.

\---

A Monday, after lunch, and Remus hums as he enters the dorm, just to be punched by Sirius in the face. The hit sends him reeling back, and he nurses his soon-to-be-swollen cheek with a shocked expression, books thrown everywhere.

Sirius looks almost murderous, far more alive than he has since the Prank (Remus realizes he’s one sick bastard, for the look makes his blood boil). “What the fuck do you think you’re doing with my brother?” he asks with his hands turned into fists.

Remus wants to laugh. Wants to cry a bit, too, but he’s not about to explore that part of him. “That’s not of your bloody business.”

“Of course it is! It’s _you_ , and that alone makes it my business!” Sirius can’t seem to stop shouting. Then it’s just anger on Remus’ part.

He steps closer, face set, and whispers in a steely voice, “You have no right to _anything_ after the last moon.” And then he punches Sirius on the mouth. He hits him with a weird angle, and Sirius spits some blood to the sock-covered floor. “All right, I deserved that.”

“Damn right you did.”

“I’ve already said I’m sorry,” says Sirius, still panting from the anger.

“And I’ve never said ‘I forgive you’, now have I?”

Sirius takes his hands to his hair, closes his eyes as he half-turns away from him. “Knew it. _knew it_. This is your twisted version of getting back at me, isn’t it?”

Remus leans against the closest bedpost --Peter’s. “It worked, didn’t it?”

The hands raking through dark hair still, and Sirius turns to look at him sharply. He closes the three steps between them with ease, and kisses him forcefully, tasting of blood and wrath and pure adrenaline. Remus finds himself kissing back, hands tugging at Sirius’ waistband. It’s been almost two months.

“Even?” asks Sirius after a while, with lips bruised.

Remus tugs at Sirius’ hair, hard, and bites his lower lip when Sirius groans. “Almost.”

\---

Regulus throws Remus against one of the bookcases in the library when he calls the whole thing off, and one of his fingers is broken when more than fifty books fall down on him.

Since that day, Remus just can’t shake the feeling that he owes him something, anything.

But he’s not selfless enough to give himself out of pity.


End file.
